Chosen: My World of Tanks Experience
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: A young WoT player accidentally enters his greatest adventure yet. This story crosses over with ScarfaceOne's Hummel Quest: A Demon's Journey. This is my first FanFic, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to ScarfaceOne for help on everything. Couldn't have done it without him! I seriously suggest reading both of his FanFics.
1. Chapter 1

World of Tanks is my thing. I'm an above-average player, having a win rate of 89%, and have unlocked every German tank up to tier IX. Mediums are kinda my thing, I just love the way they play! I mean, they're good for so many things. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but my favorite is my Panther. Whenever I drive that tank, I feel like I'm actually IN the game. My mom says that's bad, but It's an awesome feeling. Letting my shells fly, seeing them hit the enemy tank, and watching it explode, It's make me feel proud. Enough about my Panther, I'm here to tell you about my, um, experiences. It all started a few months ago…

"Honey, you have 45 minutes! Then I'd better see your butt off!" yelled my mom. I had been waiting all day to play World of Tanks. "OK Mom!" I yelled back. I sat down in my chair and double-clicked the WoT_Launcher icon. It loaded up, and I entered the garage. When it loaded, there was a new message for me. I opened it, and it was, wait, an invitation? The message read:

"Dear tanker, you have been chosen for a special test server containing one of our newest features! I won't tell you what that feature is, you'll just have to find out yourself!"

-The Developers

I was kinda suspicious. "Hmm… they usually don't sign as "the developers." Strange. Oh well, I've been invited! I can't wait!" I moved my mouse over the "Connect to Test Server" button, and then hesitated. "What if it's really buggy? Well… Never mind. I'll get over it." I clicked the button, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, in a dark room. I was still alive, somehow, but confused.

"Hello, anyone there? how the heck" I paused and l looked up at six massive signs. Each had a flag on it with a tank in the floor in front of it. The tanks had big buttons in their turrets, with one for every country.

"Russia, Germany, U.S.A., France, China, and Britain. Am I supposed to pick one?" I said, looking around hoping to see somebody.

"ANYONE!" I screamed out loud, but I got no answer, then I walked up to the German flag, and looked at the button.

"Since I love German tanks, I guess I'll pick Germany." I pressed the button, and that choice changed my life forever.

Again, I blacked out. I woke up, but I felt different. Very different. I looked around, and noticed I was in a different environment. Green fields, mountains, a swamp, and a village. The village was rather far away.

"This looks familiar…" I looked down at myself, and was shocked. I saw a grey object sticking out in front of me, which I then realized was me!

"This is new..." I realized that I had changed, massively. Instead of a head, I had a turret, and I had treads instead of legs. Inside of me was an engine, which I felt vibrating rigorously. It felt so weird! I was confused. How was this possible? I started moving, which took me a while to figure out. Then, I made the mental connection.

"So that's what the invitation was! I'm on Malinovka! I'M INSIDE WORLD OF TANKS!"

I wandered around for a while, my mind was racing trying to process all the information. I felt so strange! After all, I was now a tank! My treads, my engine, my turret, my body, It all felt so different. Then I realized something else. I had a gun! Sticking out of my metal face was, yes, a 20mm Flak gun!

"How do I use this thing…." I tried to fire, but just couldn't figure it out. Then I heard something beeping.

"What was that?" I looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. I then realized that I had a built-in minimap! And Then I realized something else, too. There was an object detected, heading straight towards me.

I drove as fast as I could, and hid in a bush. I looked through my scope, (yes, I also had a scope too) and spotted the object. I quickly identified it as an MS-1Light Tank. He was armed with the 45mm gun, and was crawling up the hill towards me. I nervously tried to contact him through the radio I had, I called him out.

"Who…who's there?" He looked around, as if like he was trying to find me and then my hull started tingling.

"I think I know what that means…" I said nervously. He looked at me, and fired.

The first shot missed me by mere inches and struck the rock next to me, but the second shot I wasn't so lucky. His round struck me right in the frontal plate, and the shell went through me like a hot knife through butter. I screamed in pain, not expecting it to hurt so much. I looked on in anguish, waiting for the mercy shot that would end my life as a tank.

But when I had lost all hopes of getting out of that situation alive, a shell came down from the sky, obliterating my assailant, and then I realized what just happened.

"A-a-arty…." As I slowly went unconscious, I felt a tank come out from behind me, and push me away.

I woke up, and found myself in a garage. I still felt pain, but this time I could see the shell hole. It did hurt to even have to look at it. I looked around to see a T57, holding something in its barrel. It looked like a repair kit. He placed it inside my hatch, and then he looked at me.

"Your radio and transmission are damaged. Use the repair kit and you will feel better." I don't exactly know how I did, but I used the repair kit. It felt like instinct. The repair kit worked its magic, and I felt the pain go away almost instantly. I felt a lot of questions come up, but I selected only one question.

"Who are you?" was my question.

"My name's Trev. As you can tell, I'm an T57. Now tell me, what were you doing out there? All that screaming and yelling?" I thought for a moment. _What if he's not like me? If I tell the wrong person, someone will kill me!_ _I should keep my identity a secret. _Finally, I spoke up.

"I was looking for my friend who is a Leichttraktor just like me. I'd just lost sight of him a while ago." I hoped that that would convince him.

"Hmmm... I haven't seen any more tier 1s other than that MS-1 back there. Sorry." he said. I pretended to look sad (and I'm very good at that).

"He's probably dead by now anyway. It's nothing to be sorry about." I replied, with some fake sadness in my voice.

"Hey" he said, getting my attention.

"I know what will make you forget it! Let's go and make some credits and experience!" the SPG said. I was kind of nervous when he said that, but I could sure use some combat experience. I eventually agreed, and he then opened the garage door, and we rolled out together, we were going hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

We rolled onto the fields of Malinovka once again, and I was eager for some credits and xp. I was nervous, of course, but I wasn't so scared when we stuck together. We split up. Trev hid in bushes towards the back, while I reluctantly scouted for a target. Trev called me over our private radio channel.

"Hey, I never got your name anyway. What is it?" He asked me, I came with a quick reply which of course wasn't my real name.

"Um... Just call me Mobius." I said.

"Mobius, that's a nice name." Said Trev; I was beginning to like this guy.

"Thanks." I stopped in a bush, using my low profile to hide. I looked around, and spotted a T1 Cunningham.

"Stay low. Don't shoot, he may be friendly." I wasn't so sure about that.

"Um, Trev? Last time that happened I got shot." I said with a smirk.

"Just yell out. Don't show yourself though." Said Trev, I was scared but then I decided to do it.

"Identify yourself! Friend or foe?" He looked around, and hid in a hull-down position.

"Friend!" He called out. That made me feels relieved. I came out of my spot, and he came to meet me.

"Hi" he said, greeting me.

"My name's-" As he was talking to me, he was struck by what seemed to be a high caliber gun and then he exploded into a big fireball.

"What the-" I yelled in horror, I just had met that guy and the next second he was burning fireball!

"Get to cover! It's a T18!" Trev shouted to me, this really scared me.

I turned around and drove as fast as by engine would allow. The T18 followed behind, shooting at me with what I identified as a 75mm howitzer. I ran in a random direction, hoping Trev would get him. I ran, looking back at my assailant. He turned away, which puzzled me. Suddenly Trev yelled through the radio.

"Help me! He's coming for me!" Trev screamed, he was very scared so I sped off to help him, yelling to get the T18 attention. Nothing! He drove forward and turned. He looked in Trev's direction, and fired.

The first shot missed, but still scared Trev a lot.

"HELP ME!" Trev panicked.

"I can't!" I yelled back.

"WHAT!?" I guess it sounded like a really bad joke when I said that.

The T18 fired, and hit Trev in the gun. He took massive damage, and went unconscious. I don't know how, but I figured out how to fire. My volley hit the T18 in the rear, destroying his treads and catching him on fire. He screamed in agony, and exploded. I did it! I actually killed him! I remembered Trev, and drove over to him.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I was getting desperate looking for signs of life, when I noticed his engine was still running. Thinking quickly, I attached my tow cable and pulled him to the nearest empty garage. Except the garage actually wasn't empty. Inside was a Pz 35 (t), who I yelled at to help him.

"PLEASE, HELP HIM!" I yelled, shedding some tears, I feared for my new friend's life.

"Ok ok!" He said, I think he noticed he couldn't say no.

"Can you help him?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, I've repaired much worse. Repair kit won't help him, he'll have to have a total repair." He explained to me the situation concerning my unconscious friend.

"I'll pay for it! Just do it!" I donated credits, and before my eyes, his wounds started to heal. I thanked the 35 (t) and went to Trev. Trev looked at me, and thanked me for saving him.

"Hey Mobius, look up." I looked up, to see five tanks above me.

"You can upgrade to a new model." said Trev.

"Pick wisely." I looked up at all the choices, and picked the Pz. II.

I started to change, my hull twisting and molding. My turret grew, and shaped. My gun changed, and I sprouted a cupola. My treads stretched, my engine felt stronger! Finally, my transformation ended, and I was a complete Pz II. I felt stronger, like I could take on anything!

"Wow, you look different." Trev said making every detail of my new form.

"I feel different." I said, I really felt stronger, more powerful.

"Well, I still need to upgrade, don't want to be a T57 forever." Said Trev, I nodded my barrel.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"How about...Prokhorovka? I hear there's lots of fuel there" replied Trev; in that moment I thought it would be a good idea.

"Jawhol!" I said.

"What?" Trev seemed confused.

"That's German for yes sir." I explained what the word meant.

"Oh" He replied, I guess he must have felt a bit embarrassed for his lack of knowledge.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the other tank.

"But can I tag along? I've been looking for platoon mates, and nobody wants to platoon with a tier 2 like me. Is that ok?" He asked hoping to get a positive answer, I thought for a moment, and then I came with my reply.

"Sure! You were a big help with Trev, we need someone like you!" I said. He smiled at us, and I smiled back. It took two or three days for Trev to fully repair, but he eventually did. We talked about our plan, decided to go there to stock up on supplies. We waited until dark, and with that, we left for Prokhorovka.

We had been traveling for days, and were dead tired. About five miles out, we spotted 4 garages. They had been evacuated in a hurry, because fuel and credits were scattered everywhere!

"This is a gold mine!" I shouted.

"I can research and buy all the way up to a VK 30.02 M!" I shouted, I was really happy about progressing all the way up to tier six.

"Holy crap, I can research up to the M41! Say, Mobius, I'm 10,000 silver short. Got any extra?" Said Trev.

"Yeah, I've got 30,000 extra" I replied, giving him what he needed to get to the M41, he seemed happy about getting out of the T57.

"Thanks Mobius!" We all upgraded, and rolled out to see each other. Me and Trev exchanged stares, admiring each other's looks. Doc (what we called the Pz 35 (t)) hadn't come out yet, so we went to check on him. He came out, and surprised us all. He was no longer a light tank, but came out as a StuG III!

"Um, why are you a TD?" Asked Trev.

"Well, I'm not a frontline kind of tank. I prefer to be farther away from the threat of fire and to be more accurate, death from far away" Said Doc. That made sense.

"Well guys, let's get some sleep." I said, we were very tired after all.

"Ok Mobius! See you tomorrow." I went into my garage, and closed the door. I noticed that the garage had a TV, so I turned it on. I saw a headline that forced a change of plans.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched in awe at the news, listening attentively. The news flash reported:

"Prokhorovka in flames! An elite clan of high tier tanks invaded the quiet little town last night, and has marked it as their territory. Let this be a warning to all travelers, stay clear of Prokhorovka! If you are nearby, evacuate immediately. This clan is highly dangerous, and is well known for the atrocities they have committed. Once again, this is BigWorld news. Thank you, and have a good night!"

"Crap, that stinks. I guess we'll have to head somewhere else." I turned off the TV, and closed my optics for the night. All I could think about that night was how the heck this happened to me. Although it was scary at times, it was still kinda fun being a tank. At least I was only 2,000 xp away from my favorite tank! Still, nobody else could know my secret. Yet.

The next morning, I went outside to tell the others what I had seen on the news. I have to admit It was a beautiful sunrise, probably the best one I had seen in a very long time.

"Hey Trev, Doc, come here!" I yelled, they all opened their garage doors, and slowly rolled out to greet me.

"What's up Mobius?" Doc asked.

"We can't go to Prokhorovka. A high tier clan took it last night, and it's not safe." They exchanged glances.

"Where can we go that's safe?" asked Doc.

"I know! Province! It's not that far away, and I have a friend who lives there! He's a KV-1." Said Trev.

"Good idea! Lets pack our stuff." I said.

"It'll be a two day journey, even though it's relatively close by. Maybe we'll find more empty garages." He said, Doc and I exchanged glances and then we nodded.

We gathered plenty of fuel, and set off at around 12:00 pm. We were about halfway to the halfway mark (almost fooled you there didn't I), and we needed a place to rest. We stopped around nightfall, and unfortunately couldn't find a garage anywhere. We decided to sleep outside, which was a mistake. I woke to the sound of engines, and looked around. I went and looked out over a ridgeline, and saw 10 tanks down below me.

"Guys, wake up!" Trev opened his optics, and looked at me.

"Dude, it's late. We need to rest." said Trev, of course he was ticked off, I had woke him up in the middle of the night.

"No, there are tanks down there! Look!" He looked into artillery mode, and saw everything I had seen.

"Crap, those are all Churchill VIIs!" whispered Trev. A sense of fear stirred me.

"They all have the last upgrade, see their guns? I could take one in a 1v1, but there's too many of them!" I said, kind of panicking.

"What if they're friendly?" asked Doc, who had apparently been eavesdropping our small conversation.

"Umm, look at the last one." Trev said. I looked, and saw something horrible. Being towed by one of the Churchill's was a dead ELC AMX.

"Ok" said Doc.

"Maybe they're not friendly" he added, and we shot him a NO-DIP-SHERLOCK glare.

"I don't want to have to kill them; maybe they will just pass by?"I said. As soon as I said that, they turned towards us.

"They're coming towards us" I said, that was followed by a collective "crap!"

I then had an Idea, a simple but effective one.

"Maybe if we take out the leader, they'll scramble, and we can escape in the confusion!" I suggested.

"That might work. But which one is the leader?" Doc said.

"Just target the one leading the formation. The leader usually is first in line." said Trev. We agreed to do so, and each of us hid in positions forming crossfire. The Churchill's came into view, and eventually we could hear them talk.

"Hey, did you see me blow that MS-1's turret off?" one said.

"Yeah, that was pretty epic." said another. It made me sick to hear them talk like it was fun.

I signaled the others to get ready to ambush them.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TAKE THIS SCUMBAGS!" We all fired, and all three shells slammed into the lead Churchill. He died quickly, that way he didn't have to suffer. The plan worked! The Churchill's scattered, and didn't see us escape. They were too busy firing into every bush they could see. We drove off, hoping to reach Province within the next day. By daylight, we had stopped, and we all upgraded. Doc got the L/70 gun, which was all he had talked about on the way here. Trev didn't upgrade, he seemed to like his body as is. I upgraded to the Panther at last! I had reached my ultimate form.

"Wow" said Trev.

"You look good as a Panther." It was true, the Panther did fit me. We all continued driving afterwards, until something strange happened. Something that changed our lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled up, and looked down the hill. I was scared half to death!

"Guys!" There's an ISU-152 and a Leopard 1 down there!" I whispered.

"If that ISU hits any of us, we'll be toast!" said Trev.

"They might be friendly." Said Doc. I looked at him with a frown in my face.

"Dude, do you ever learn?" I said, he gave me an I'M-SORRY expression.

"The leopard 1 looks hurt, we shouldn't kill them." said Doc. I thought about how to do this.

"I got it! What's the ISU's main weakness?" I asked.

"The lack of a turret?" Asked Trev.

"Exactly, just to be safe, I want Doc to take out the ISU's treads. I'll charge down there, and use a quick attack to disorient them. That way nobody will get hurt." Doc and Trev looked at me.

"Let's do it!" Both said at the same time.

"Ready Doc?" I asked.

"Jawhol!" he replied, but this time in German.

I counted down from my position to attack the couple.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, let's go!" Doc's shell struck the forward sprocket of the ISU, making the big tank destroyer scream in pain and I took advantage of the opportunity. I sped down the hill, shooting the ground around the ISU. Trev fired his howitzer, and struck the ground next to the leopard.

"ATTACK!" I yelled. I felt a cold chill run down my hull.

"It's colder down here." I murmured. I stopped at the bottom of the hill, and the ISU looked angry.

"I think this may have been a mistake." I said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have done that." said Trev.

I was about to stop, when Trev called me.

"Mobius, we got trouble!" I stopped suddenly, angling my armor in a way that deflected the incoming shot from the leopard.

"Not today." I said to him. I was in an immunity zone; every shot he could fire would deflect. He only fired once more, which ricocheted off my angled turret. I ignored him.

"We got incoming! I see 9 Churchill's, and they look angry!" screamed Trev.

"Crap!" I yelled. I looked back at the leopard, who seemed confused.

"I'll be right back. DON'T MOVE!" A cannon fired, and the battle began. I pulled up onto the ridge line, taking a hit to the gun mantlet.

"Mobius, you OK?" asked Trev when he saw the shell striking me.

"Never been better! Keep shooting!" I loaded an AP round, and fired. The shell flew through the air, striking the first Churchill between the turret and the gun. The vehicle exploded, sending the turret so high it almost landed on the leopard.

"I could get used to this kind of power!" I said enthusiastically. I rotated left, trying to get into a better position.

"Everyone, report in!" I commanded.

"This is Doc, I've taken down a Churchill, but there's so many! No hits taken." said Doc.

"This is Trev, no kills, but my shots are getting closer!" said Trev.

"Ok Trev, keep trying! I've taken two penetrations, but I'm fine. I've got one kill. Lets fall back towards the leopard and ISU, and I'll ambush them!" I reported. Both of them replied with short "Affirmative's"

I selected the next target, and fired an APCR right into his side. The shell struck the engine, and he caught fire. Seconds later he was a smoking, burning hulk.

"3 down, 6 to go." After this I started to back up, and ended up parking in front of the leopard.

"Still not ready to deal with you yet." I said. He growled. 3 Churchill's appeared, and fired. I killed the first with a quick shot to the turret, but the other two managed to fire.

"ARGHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, as two shells slammed into my side, followed by two to the turret.

"GOD, HOW AM I ALIVE!?" I fired two shots in rapid succession, both striking the same Churchill. He exploded, but not before firing once more. That one REALLY hurt, nailing me in the engine. I was starting to fade out, but managed to stay awake. The last Churchill came up, and prepared to fire.

"Please…. Do it…." I wanted the pain to end. Just then, the leopard fired. The shell destroyed the Churchill, just as Trev radioed in.

"Mobius, check in!" Trev yelled on his radio.

"I'm hurt... Bad… You'd think I'd be dead right now….." I said, while feeling unbearable pain.

"I'm coming to help!" Said Doc.

"Oh, and one more thing, there's an E-50 Ausf. M and a STB-1 here too." He added

I was in massive pain. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and could hear gunfire galore in the background. The Leopard wouldn't take his eyes off me, and it was like he was staring into my soul. It scared me. I looked down at myself to see my shell holes. I had never been in so much pain! I looked at the leopard, curious why he hadn't tried to kill me. Then I remembered the ISU-152. I looked at her. She was unconscious. Suddenly Doc came over the hill, with friends. Doc's eyes widened when he saw me, I assumed it had to do with the state I was in.

"How are you alive?" He asked. the other two looked equally surprised.

"S-search me...I should...be...dead now" The leopard gave me a look, and then he spoke up.

"Your soul will belong to him" He said. He must be one of those philosophical people. But what did that mean? The others exchanged glances, but the E-50 M seemed to understand him. With that, I started to pass out, but managed to stay awake for a few more seconds.

"Doc...please help...it hurts..." The pain was starting to be unbearable. At last, I couldn't take it any longer. I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I blacked out, I woke up in a dark forest. I drove around, trying to find someone.

"Doc! Trev! Scary leopard guy! Anyone?" I yelled several times, but nobody was there. I wandered aimlessly, trying to find a way out. Nothing. All that appeared was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I stopped, and heard something talk.

"I WANT YOU!" It said in the scariest tone possible.

"Well you c-can't have me!" I replied, panicking. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

Suddenly, I saw it. It was a black mist, with two blood-red eyes in the middle. It stared at me for several seconds, and then moved. It lunged at me, and I fired. My first shot went right through it, and it passed right on top of me.

"You're mine!" The thing said in a demonic tone. I looked up at it, just in time to see it drop down over me. I screamed as loud as I ever had. Then I woke up.

I opened my optics, and saw Doc looking straight at me.

"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost!" he said, I guess he was a bit freaked out.

"I guess you could say that. I had a bad nightmare" I replied.

I saw in front me a shell hole in the wall. Apparently the shooting part wasn't a dream. Then I noticed that the leopard 1 was sitting beside me.

"OK, you are now officially stalking me." I said, still confused about that Leopard's sudden interest on me. He rolled his eyes, but didn't take his glare off me.

"Doc, how much longer? It doesn't hurt badly anymore." I said and he looked at me strangely.

"How are you not hurting? You still have two shell holes I haven't patched up" Replied Doc; I guess he was amazed, I was also wondering that. You'd think that would have killed me. Oh well, at least I didn't die. That, I was thankful for.

The leopard narrowed his eyes onto me, and his gaze was enough to pierce my frontal armor. What did he want?

"What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, no need to say, he was starting to creep me out. His glare changed to my shell holes. It's called a hole, dummy.

"What? Why are you looking there?" He was starting to make me REALLY nervous.

"Tantibus, un nunc." he said. What? What the heck did he say? Something made me start to tremble.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"The Hellhound." he replied, that didn't answer anything.

"Um... I really don't know what that means. English please? And can you STOP FREAKIN ME OUT LIKE THAT!?" This guy was strange, that's for sure.

I wanted to leave this guy, and fast. There was something about him that felt threatening.

"Um, Doc, can I go now?" I asked.

"Just a sec, just gotta fix these two- hey, they're gone! I could have sworn that there were two more holes!" He said. I took that as a yes.

"Thanks Doc, I'm gonna leave now and hope this guys doesn't follow me like a stalker. By the way, I never got your name." I said, trying to get at least this guy's name.

"Hans Hellsing." He said. That was a really strange name.

"Pleased to meet you, you won't last long." he continued. What? What did that mean? Suddenly, he changed. He transformed into a Panther like me!

"Wha..." His eyes turned blood red, and his hull turned as black as night. He looked just like the mist from my dream!

"This will be you" He said. I had seen enough.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I turned and drove off as fast as possible, not looking back.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" I repeatedly yelled as I drove as quickly as I could. I just wanted to get as far away as possible. What kind of horror was that?! I drove for several miles, until I stopped near a cliff. I looked down at my reflection, when my map beeped. I hid, but not fast enough. Coming along the road was a Sherman Jumbo, eager for a kill. He fired, but his shell bounced off my frontal armor. I fired back, but he was angled well, and my shell did no damage.

"FIGHT ME PUSSY CAT!" he said. I backed up, and hid behind a rock, I didn't see the oil tank behind me, and bumped into it. It cracked, and covered me with oil.

"CRAP!" I drove out onto the edge, unable to see with oil in my eyes. I wiped it away, to feel the Jumbo pushing me.

"Die Panther!" he said. I knew what to do. I shifted gears, and turned the tables on my assailant. A quick pot shot disabled his treads, and I backed up to gain speed. I looked into his eyes, and saw utter fear. He fired in defense, ricocheting off my turret. The spark ignited the oil, and I was engulfed in fire. I didn't feel it though, so I drove straight forward, out from my hiding place.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG PANTHER SCUMBAG!" I yelled at him and then with great force, I rammed him, pushing him off to his death. I felt somewhat satisfied. The oil stopped burning, as there was none left. I looked around, and caught a glimpse of a StuG III, racing back to the base in fear.

"Crap" I said, was that Doc?


	7. Chapter 7

I drove as fast as I could, trying to beat Doc to the others. Whatever he had seen must not have looked good. At all. I gunned it as fast as I could, but got lost for a few minutes. I finally found my way back, and Hellsing was waiting for me. He had a very evil look on his face, as if he wanted a fight. That was NOT HAPPENING.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DO YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT?" I yelled, seeking an answer.

"IACULUM FATALE!" He yelled, and his strange words confused me somewhat.

"IMPALE!" I knew enough to deduce what that word meant. I looked up, to see an imposing spear like object falling towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. It pierced through my turret roof, strangely not painfully. I felt strange, as if my stamina was drastically depleting. I looked back up at him.

"What are you?" I asked. He was almost definitely not normal. He pointed his 105mm directly into my face, and looked like he was about to end me.

"When?" He asked. What? When what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, still losing energy.

"I SAID WHEN?!" He yelled. I tensed up, knowing that my next reply would probably be my last words.

"WHEN WHAT?!" I asked, ready for my end. Instead, a mirror appeared in front of me, revealing me to be shaking in fear. Was this normal? The Leopard looked at me with narrow eyes, and I realized what he meant.

"A FEW MINUTES AGO, I SWEAR!" I was confused, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, wanting to know why I was shaking.

"Agnus dei, animam suam" He said. Suddenly I had a terrible sensation that felt as if each individual part of my body was dying. It was the worse pain I had ever felt.

"AHHG STOP IT!" I yelled.

"qui pro peccato animam suam salvam facere" he added, only worsening the pain.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" I yelled, noticing my voice slightly changing.

"intra illum occidere daemones, ut revertar in pace animam suam" He said, somewhat lessening the pain.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled, on the verge of crying. He started chanting, as I recuperated.

"STAND UP, BE STRONG, KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG, FOREVER HENCE BELIEVE YOURSELF!" He chanted. I felt the pain slowly fade away, until I was left catching my breath.

"Like I guessed." He said. I was ticked at this guy.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You'll see." He replied.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS! If you think something happened, I can explain! DOC! COME HERE!" I yelled. Doc came speeding along, but stopped when he saw me.

"Please don't hurt me!" He shouted.

"Listen up! I was freaked out by that thing you did in the garage, so I ran away for some air. I went to the cliff, where I was attacked by a Jumbo. I backed into an...oil silo by accident... and got covered in BLACK oil. I...went out to fight back, and he shot me. It ricocheted, but lit me in fire. Then I pushed him off... and Doc ran away. I swear, that's what happened!" I felt pretty good about my explanation, but didn't expect them to believe me. What would they do to me? Then I realized I was about to pass out. I looked at them one more time.

"Please...you gotta...believe me..." Then, I passed out.

When I woke up, I realized I had been unconscious for at least an hour. Hans was sitting in front of me, guarding me like a hawk.

"I am really starting to hate you." I said. He rolled his eyes, and kept staring. I couldn't help but do this, but I thought of an escape plan. I connected to Trev's private channel, and called him.

"Hey Trev, I need some help." I said through the radio though in a lower tone trying not to be heard by Hans.

"Mobius! I haven't heard from you since the attack! What do you need?" I told him my plan, and we both agreed to start immediately.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, knowing what was in store for Hans.

"What's so funny?" He asked. To that, I just chuckled some more. About five minutes had passed, when Trev shotgunned the wall down. I quickly blasted open the iron bars of the cage, and shot Hans's treads.

"See you later... Scumbag." With that, we quickly left. And headed off to province. We passed the ISU on the way hoping she wouldn't notice. She gave us the eyebrow, as if to say "Wasn't that Panther caged up?" To that, I had to chuckle some more.

"Well Trev, we never should have trusted these guys. I had a feeling some of them would try to kill us." I said to Trev.

"They only wanted to kill you, for some reason." Said Trev. I would fill him in later. For now, we had our optics set on province. I was worried.

"They'll be here soon. I know Hans will probably try to kill me." I said with a bit of fear in my voice.

"I don't understand why. You didn't hurt anyone!" Said Trev, sympathizing with me.

"Thanks Trev. You're always there for me. Oh, I almost forgot! I can upgrade!" I selected the Panther II, and researched all the way to the last upgrade. I felt like I could take on the world!

"Let's continue." I said.

"So, when we get to province, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well," said Trev

"I want to meet up with an old buddy of mine. He's a-" Our maps beeped. I looked around, making good use of my camouflage and excellent optics. I couldn't see anything, so I pulled up farther. What I saw horrified me.

"IT'S AN E-100! RETREAT!" I yelled like a madman.

"But we'll run into Hans if we turn around!" Said Trev.

"You're right." I said, frustration in my voice

"So what do we do?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"WE FIGHT!" I loaded an APCR, and we got into position. Just then, a 150mm shell exploded right in between us.

"LET EM HAVE IT!" The fight had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come out here cowards! I want oil to be shed!" the E-100 yelled.

"We'll see whose oil is spilled soon enough, probably yours!" I said.

"Trev, try to land a hit on his engine deck!" I ordered him.

"Affirmative!" he replied.

I moved in closer, and fired.

"That didn't even scratch him!" I said, disappointed. I fired again, hitting the E-100 in between the turret and the hull.

"Arghhh!" screamed the E-100.

"His turret is jammed!" I said.

"Firing!" Said Trev. His shell flew though the air, striking the top of the turret. He suddenly changed direction, and headed towards Trev.

"Trev, he's coming your way! Get out of there!" Trev started to move, but it was too late. The E-100 fixed his turret, and fired at Trev. The shell hit him dead center, and Trev exploded. I stopped immediately, and looked In horror. There was no surviving that.

"TREV! TREV!" Of course, there was no reply. Trev had died.

"You're going to pay for that..." I said. I put my engine at full power, intent on ramming him to death. I fired repeatedly as I got closer, all of which bounced.

"TREV, THIS IS FOR YOU!" I collided with the E-100, doing very little damage to him. He chuckled.

"You actually thought that would work." It hurt, but I wasn't done. I repeatedly fired into his hull at point blank, only one of which penetrated. He turned towards me, and fired. His shell passed right through me, but I didn't feel anything. I lost all my strength, and collapsed. Then, I heard a voice in my head.

"You can have revenge you know." I recognized the voice.

"So you're the one who has been inside my dreams. Glad we can finally meet in person" I said sarcastically.

"Revenge would be nice, but only if I get to do it." I said to the entity.

"You have two options; die here, without the comfort of revenge, or let me take control so that you get revenge." Said the entity.

"Maybe you're forgetting something. I'm not exactly your average tank. Want to know more? Let me at him. Then I'll consider talking." I said firmly.

The entity thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"Fine then." I felt a change immediately. I felt unstoppable! I Started to change somewhat, and my shell damage was removed. I was completely healed, ready for round two.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THAT EASILY?" He turned around, to see me. His eyes widened, he was obviously freaked out.

"Time for round two, my friend." I lunged forward at what seemed to be the speed of light, and went right through him.

"Where am I? I'm over here! No, over here!" He kept looking around, trying to find me. I appeared beside him, and fired into his side.

"ARGHHHH, STOP IT YOU MONSTER!" He screamed in pain.

"Monster is a very strong word. This is revenge, my top-tier friend, at its worst." I turned invisible, and picked him up through the air.

"PLEASE, PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled, I guess he was really scared.

"Why should I?" I replied.

"When I'm having so much fun?" I felt like I was doing a good deed for Trev. I Turned him upside down, just to listen to his screams.

"What happens if I let go? I wonder…." I let go, and caught him juuuuuust before he hit the ground.

"You want to know why I'm doing this? I'll show you" I whizzed him over to where Trev was.

"This is my reason. That burning wreck there? That was my best friend. And you killed him. Ok, you've gone though enough now. I'll put you out of your misery" I twisted his hull, listening to his screams. I sheared him in half, and dropped his remains on the ground.

"Trev, that was for you" I materialized on the ground, and changed back into my normal self. I pretended to faint, so that if Hans found me he wouldn't hold me responsible. I knew they were near. I could feel it. I secretly opened my optics, and saw someone new. Ahead of me, was an M60 Patton. It was coming this way. Suddenly a second E-100 appeared.

"I've had my revenge. I'll sit this one out." I closed my optics, and waited out the storm. I opened my optics to see Hans appear, helping the M60 fight the E-100. I realized that this was my perfect chance to escape, since they were occupied. I drove around the corner of the mountain, but stopped when I heard engine sounds. I looked up ahead, and saw three E-75s coming towards me.

"Geez, can a Panther II get some slack around here?" My hull tingled, telling me I had been spotted.

"I SEE YOU PUNY PANTHER!" Said one of the E-75's.

"That's great. Good to know!" I fired, but my shell bounced off the armor of the E-75.

"Crap." The E-75s returned the favor, with one shell slamming into my gun mantlet.

"That's all you got? I didn't feel a thing!" I let my shell fly, striking the lower glacis plate and penetrating. The E-75 screamed in pain, and I quickly finished him off with a shell to his machine gun port.

The other E-75s reloaded, and fired simultaneously. The first shell missed, but the second penetrated my frontal armor.

"Ok, that one hurt a bit." I realized I needed to warn Hans. I had a feeling he would probably shoot me, but I needed to warn him. I turned around and sped off to warn him, arriving in about 30 seconds.

"E-75's COMING ROUND THE CORNER! TWO OF THEM! GET READY!" Hans looked at me as if he was preparing to shoot. I turned my turret to see the enemy behind me, much to my surprise. I fired, but missed, and that sealed my fate. They fired, and both rounds struck me in the engine. I caught on fire, and yelled in pain. Hans and the others watched in horror as I burned. I wanted it to end, which it did when my ammo rack exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room, with a big, massive map of province on the wall.

"Hello? Where am I?" I spotted a sign, and went up to read it. The sign read:

"Dear Tanker, since you are the first special alpha tester of our new feature, you have been awarded special abilities. Others will be revealed to you later, however you have the ability to respawn. You will always have this ability, even when the Gate is in full release. To respawn, select the sector to respawn to. You will instantly be transported there. Sincerely, The Developers."

I wasted no time. I looked at the map, and noticed that the enemy tanks were located under a cliff. I spawned on the top of the cliff, excited about what I was about to do.

"I wonder if this will hurt..." I backed up, and revved my engine. I entered the global radio channel, and spoke.

"Well boys, GERONIMO!" I drove off the cliff, pointing straight down at an E-75. I fired my gun in midair, and struck the enemy tank in the engine deck.

"IM BACK SCUMBAGS!" I landed straight on the E-75, crushing him under my weight. I dropped off the enemy tank, but landed on the ground in immense pain. My front was bent and twisted, and my tracks were destroyed. The others looked at me, seeming very confused. I was in immense pain. I wanted to respawn again, but I couldn't move without my tracks. I knew what to do. I fired a shell at Hans, which purposely bounced. He fired back, and detonated my fuel tanks. I think he thought I was about to turn again. No, the entity left when I died the first time. I respawned out of sight, and tuned into the global channel to hear their reaction.

. "This is gonna be good!" I said to myself hoping to freak the heck outta them.

I waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing! Not one word. I lost my patience and spoke up.

"What the crap people? Nobody wants to know how I did it? Seriously? Tough crowd." With that, I departed to go meet them. I stopped on a hill, right above the others. They all had their back turned, so I crept up on them, particularly Doc. I could hear them whispering, so I decided to scare them. I parked behind Doc, and interrupted everyone.

"Whatcha talkin about?" Doc was genuinely freaked out, and started shivering.

"Please don't hurt me!" He said.

"You still haven't gotten over the whole oil thing, have you?" He shook to say no. I looked at Hellsing, who looked like he was in deep thought.

"What did you think of my little trick?" Hans looked into my eyes, which, as always, creeped me out.

"Impulsive, not smart and show off." Said the M60.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." I gave her a smirk. Then I remembered Trev.

"Oh God, Trev!" I shouted, and the M60 looked at me confused.

"Who is Trev?" I didn't have time to answer her question. I turned around and sped off to find his corpse, so I could at least give him some last words. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it made me feel better.

"I'm so sorry Trev. I should have protected you. Please... Forgive me. I'm so sorry..." I couldn't help but shed a tear or 10, or 100. The M60 came up to me. She looked like she was about to do something. Could it be?

I watched the M60 place the end of her barrel on Trev's broken, burning body. She looked at me, and I looked at her.

"I'll save him." She said. What? How could she save him, after he had died? That's impossible! Isn't it? After thinking about everything that had happened today, I realized nothing is impossible.

"You'll do that, for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Are you willing to give everything for your friend?" She questioned. There was no doubt in me.

"Yes I am! Please bring him back!" I was ready to greet my friend. The Patton moved her barrel, and placed it on my turret.

"What are you doing? You're freaking me out!" I was beginning to feel dizzy. The M60 moved away, and faced what was left of my best friend. She closed her eyes, and spoke.

"Everything is going to okay Trev, come here." What I saw next filled my heart with joy. A white mist surrounded the Patton, and out of Trev's body rose a white shape. Could it be? It was!

"Now Trev," she said, I felt joy like never before.

"You'll live inside Mobius' mind." He nodded at her, and came towards me. I couldn't help but let out a tear as that friendly little M41 smiled, and then disappeared. Inside my head I heard the sweetest sound in my tank-life.

"Thanks"


	10. Chapter 10

That one simple word drove me to tears. Trev appeared next to me, he looked real. I felt like I could touch him! He continued to smile at me, and I had to smile back. I turned to face the Patton.

"How can I ever repay you?" I asked, and then the M60 looked at me.

"You don't" She replied. I couldn't believe it! My best friend was back!

"So… what happened while I was gone?" asked Trev

"Well… It would take a while to explain." Trev turned to face the E-100.

"Whoa, what happened to him? He got pretty messed up." I felt kinda guilty.

"I happened. Kinda went all crazy on him after he killed you." I said while looking at my mess.

"Sucks for him." said Trev.

"Yeah. Even though you were only gone for less than an hour, you have no idea how much I missed you." I said. I went over to inspect the E-100, when I spotted a clan insignia.

"NO WAY." said Trev. On the side of the turret was an image that was simply disturbing. An E-100, who was black with smoke trailing behind him. Fire was around him. Finally, I could put a face to the mastermind behind the attacks.

"You know what we have to do." I said.

"Of course." He replied.

"I'm going to talk to Hellsing. He might know something about the clan." It was payback time.

I drove up to Hellsing, who was alone.

"Hey, Hellsing, what do you know about a clan with a demonic looking E-100 for a symbol?" I said. He paused for a moment, and seemed disturbed by the question.

"They...they...are...sorry...they are the Millennium." The Millennium? Who the heck are they? The way Hans was shaking told me there was something he had been through against them.

"What's so bad about them? You have experience with them?" I asked curiously.

"They...they were...they were the masterminds behind the stage of the apocalypse, several nuclear detonations that ended the war many decades ago, they were also responsible for...for...the demise of my lineage." He was obviously upset.

"Then you're going to want to see this. Follow me." I lead Hans over to the dead E-100, and he took a good long look.

"This one here, is a Captain, his name was Gunther Schwalbe." Hans even knew this particular E-100? Was there anything he didn't know?

"Schwalbe was a notorious scientist back them and he had helped built the atom bomb." he added. This stream of info was getting hard to comprehend.

"I give you many thanks for murdering this genocidal oilstain." He said to me.

"Ummm... Thanks?" I have to admit, torturing him felt fun.

"If this particular clan has been resurrected, that means there could be another world war. Degenerate Nazi scum." he replied spitting on the deceased E-100's hull.

"On a scale out of 10, how dangerous are they? How many are there?" I asked.

"Ten...cubed." What did he mean by that?

"Last time I had the pleasure to fight these degenerates they were the Letze Battalion, only 666 tanks. That number may ring a bell on you." Unfortunately it did.

"Ok then. Who can stop them? Anyone? I thought their original leaders died?" I shot him another question.

"The Hellsing Order was the last organization who was powerful enough to stand against them; you do the math about what happened then." He replied, 665 tanks, all wiped out?

"So... Nobody can stand in their way? Not even you?" I was starting to reconsider this, but decided to do it anyway.

"If I had the Hellsing Order with me maybe I could, thing is, Hellsing Order is gone and I'm the last one of them." Hans said.

"Millennium wasn't just a battalion of Nazis, they were the puppeteers of everything, Ahnenerbe, Thule, Vrill, Whermatch, Kriegsmarine, Luftwaffe, freaking NSDAP was under their control." Wow... They must have been very powerful.

"I can only hope it won't come to another war." He said after letting out a long sigh.

"Where is their base? Maybe I can... Give it to a clan of artillery and bombard them to death?" That wasn't why I asked. I was going to have revenge for Trev, one way or another.

"Letze battalion was stationed in Breslau, Poland, in a secret underground facility codenamed Der Riese, The Giant in German." he said, answering me.

"There's no way artillery can go past 200 meters of rock and dirt and then through 90 layers of reinforced concrete, each 20 meters thick" he added.

"Hmm... What about a special ops team? Well, that just sounded stupid. What should we do?" I said.

"If you say a special ops raid, I'll say it's freaking suicide." he said.

"Unless you have a five megaton nuke and someone crazy enough to infiltrate Der Riese with the bomb, something not only highly improbable but bordering on the impossible I'd say we would have to wait and see what happens." He added.

I had all the info I needed. They all deserved death.

"Are you really still considering it?" asked Trev.

"Definitely. Now where can I find a bomb..." I had to sneak out. Hans would try to stop me, I'm sure. I decided to leave during the night, and head to the nearest city that was on the path to resupply. Then I would continue on, maybe torture a few more E-75s along the way, and sabotage the base. Revenge would be mine.

"The only city on that route is Ruinburg, so I guess we'll stop there." The plan was formulated. I waited several hours until dark, and then silently departed for Ruinburg.

"Dude, you really don't have to kill yourself for me." said Trev as we rolled down a dirt path.

"Torturing that E-100 was not enough. The whole clan needs to suffer." I still couldn't get over the fact that Trev was driving right beside me. Was I dreaming? Of course not! We continued for several hours, until I heard something. We had stopped in the forest to rest, when I heard a voice.

"I see you..." It said. Trev looked at me.

"What the heck was that?" I could tell he was as freaked out as I was.

"I'm going to investigate." I said. I slowly drove around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Yes... Come here..." It said.

"What if I don't want to?" I said. There was no reply. I entered into a clearing, and switched onto infrared vision. Nothing! When I switched back, that changed. In front of me was the mist. It was the entity that had possessed me a while ago.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it would be something scary." I said sarcastically. Trev looked confused.

"Um... Care to explain?" He asked.

"Remember when I told you about that thing that possessed me? You're looking at it." I replied, and then I faced the entity.

"If you want to take over me again, you should reconsider that. I can just kill myself again." It raised an eye.

"You aren't scared?" To that I chuckled.

"Why should I be? You have no influence over me anymore. Go find you someone else." Out of the mist, a demonic smile appeared.

"Good idea!" It sped off, and disappeared out of sight.

"Finally, he's gone. He was starting to get annoying." I dismissed the occurrence, and dozed off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I hadn't been asleep a full minute when I heard a flare shriek through the air nearby.

"What the heck was that?!" I looked around, and saw a bright orange flare shoot up in the sky.

"That's a distress signal! Someone's calling for help!" said Trev no sooner than I spotted the flare.

I headed over in the general direction of the flare, and saw a familiar figure. It was that STB-1 from Hans's group! She was coughing up gray oil, and her paint was starting to change color. I knew what that meant.

"Save...me..." she said, and fainted.

"Oh crap. What do I do? What do I do!?" There was nothing I could do to help her.

"I'm sorry... I can't!" I looked around for any signs of Hans. Nothing. My hull started tingling.

"Just when it couldn't get any worse..." I said while Trev looked around.

"LOWE, 6:00!" yelled Trev, I turned to face the behemoth, just in time to see the flash of his cannon. The 105mm round struck me in the side, and damaged my engine.

"CRAP YOU THAT HURT!" I turned my turret, and responded with a shell to his upper glacis plate. The Lowe showed signs of pain, but kept on coming. I fixed my engine with a repair kit, and fired on the move. Another one of my shells struck his cupola, which didn't seem to do much.

"MOBIUS LOOK OUT!" yelled Trev. Another 105 flew towards me. I moved quickly, and avoided the shell. However, the STB-1 absorbed it, as I had been parked right in front of her.

"Crap." I rookie another shell, this time to the side. This blew bits and pieces off, which cluttered the ground. I fired one last time, striking and ammo-racking the Lowe. The explosion blew its turret off, which was tremendously satisfying. I was leaking oil, and needed repairs. I could still move, but it considerably hurt.

"I can't stay here... Hans will think... I did it... And make me stay... Behind..." I was hurting bad, but still maintained the strength to drive. I felt bad to leave the poor STB-1, but this was for a greater cause. And so, into the night, I vanished towards Ruinburg.

I had traveled about two and a half miles, continuously losing vision.

"Why does this always happen... to me..." I said while I tried my best to stay awake.

"Hey, you're the one who has the tendency to be randomly attacked, how am I supposed to know?" Trev said. I couldn't really see in front of me. I guess that was why I fell in the ditch like I did. All I remember before passing out was seeing three large shapes come in front of me, and pulling me out.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was being towed by 3 T29s.

"Hey buddy, glad you're finally awake." Trev was driving beside me.

"Do they think I'm dead or something?" I asked and Trev nodded.

"They've been talking about salvaging some of your parts the whole time. Drove me crazy listening to them. Say, you look a lot better. I don't see any shell damage! You look to be fit to fight again." He was right, my shell holes were gone! I didn't feel any pain, either. I had to be careful not to move, or the T29s would know that I was still alive.

"This was a mistake on their part, towing me behind them like this. All I have to do is to shoot, and I've got three easy kills." I had to escape, or I would never reach Ruinburg. I heard one of the T29s talk.

"Say, how much you think this guy is worth?" one of the T29s asked.

"Probably around 400,000 credits, he looks like one of those guys that pack a bunch of equipment." replied the one who was towing me.

"What do you think his last words were?" one of the T29s asked, I saw this was my chance.

"How about, DIE SCUMBAG!" I fired into the rear of the T29, with the explosion breaking the chain link between us.

"What the-" I fired again, which detonated his fuel storage and ended him. I quickly moved, and fired into the side of the second enemy. My 88mm went through him like a hot knife through butter, and he screamed in pain. My second shot obliterated his ammo rack, and his massive turret fell to the ground with a loud "THUD!" The third tank turned his turret and fired, but his shell bounced off my well angled turret.

"That's all you got?" I fired my gun twice in rapid succession, and both rounds went straight through his turret.

"Headshot!" yelled Trev.

"Yep" I looked around at what I had accomplished, and an idea flew into my hatch.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I pushed the charred bodies until they formed a barricade, designed to stall Hans long enough to let me reach Ruinburg.

"Resourceful, I like it!" said Trev. And with that, I continued down the road to Ruinburg.

I continued on for a while, until I felt something wasn't right. I pulled to a stop, right in the middle of a clearing.

"Something isn't right. I don't like this." I said, and then Trev looked at me.

"Yeah, this is too peaceful." He replied, I looked around, and spotted multiple tanks appear around me. A brown T29 came up; whom I assumed was the leader.

"SURRENDER OR DIE!" He said.

"Dude," Trev got my attention.

"Don't surrender! You can fight them!" I scanned the surrounding for an escape route, but there was none. I had no escape.

"I'll say if for one last time, surrender or die!" I wanted to fight, but then thought about what would happen to Trev if I died. I didn't want to find out.

"Alright alright I give up, jeez." The T29 moved forward, but suddenly exploded in a massive fireball.

"Holy-" more tanks exploded, each one equally as confused as me.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Within seconds, all the tanks lay dead in front of me.

"What. The heck. Was that." Said Trev. Out came two bushes, which started rolling towards me.

"Stand down Panther." said one of the bushes.

"What-what are you?" I said, still trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly two M18 Hellcats appeared, but they looked different. They had all kinds of equipment, and were covered in camo.

"Lower your gun." said one of the Hellcats. I didn't see that I was aiming at them, so I did.

"Good, Delta stand down, we got a neutral here" said the same Hellcat.

"Who is delta?" asked Trev.

"How should I know?" I replied, and then a Jagdpanther appeared, utilizing the same equipment as the others.

"Who the heck are you people?" I asked. A Hellcat spoke up.

"For you, we are only ghosts." He turned his turret to talk to the other Hellcat, and I spotted a skull and knife emblem.

"Trev, these guys are SpecOps!" I said to my friend, Trev cut me a look, as if to say, No dip Sherlock. Then the Jagdpanther looked at me.

"Where were you going Panther?" Should I tell him?

"Ru-Ruinburg" I said nervously.

"Oh," he continued.

"we were going that way too." Trev looked at me as if this were a golden opportunity.

"Ask them!" I knew what he meant.

"Maybe I can...you know...tag along?" I asked. I didn't expect them to say yes.

"Hmm, only if you follow our orders exactly as we issue them." A Hellcat said. I honestly wasn't expecting that answer.

"Uh...ok...lead the way?" I said. The three darted off, and we continued on our journey to Ruinburg. I couldn't help but think what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

The trip went by quietly for the most part. Not much talking at all, so it was very awkward. I couldn't help but think about that STB-1 from earlier. If I hadn't said what I said to the mist, that wouldn't have happened. I felt guilty. I drove on, looking down in shame about what I had caused.

"Dude, look in front of you." Said Trev. There, in front of us, was the city of Ruinburg.

"No wonder it's called Ruinburg." Said Trev. Buildings everywhere, destroyed and crumbling.

"Wow." There were a few garages around the outskirts of the city, but we didn't get very close to them. I assumed they were occupied by people...um...not nice. We continued on, until we entered the city itself. There weren't many people I could see, just a tank here and there. The streets were basically empty.

"Well, this isn't creepy." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," said Trev "I'm DEAD and this still gives me goose bumps." We drove up to a rather large building, and the Jagdpanther motioned for me to wait outside. The three tanks drove into a garage, and I sat outside.

"Just us now, all alone... In a creepy place."

"Yep." Trev replied. We sat there for about 5 minutes, until I heard something. Some people were talking, at first quietly. Then it turned into yelling. I pursued the sound, until I could make out what they were saying.

"No! I don't have any gold!" Said one voice, sounding afraid.

"YOU'RE LYING! Give us the gold or I'll kill you!" Said another voice, in a deeper tone. He had a distinct accent, and was obviously Russian.

"Yeah, give us the gold!" Said a younger sounding voice. I hid around the corner, listening carefully.

"This is your last chance, so GIVE US YOUR GOLD NOW!" Said the Russian.

"I swear, I don't have any! Please, leave me alone!" I couldn't stand around and let them kill someone like that. Acting fast, I drove around the corner to see the people involved. There was an AT-8, a KV-2, and an AMX 50 100. The AT-8 stood there, with its track destroyed. He looked at me with hope in his eyes, begging me to help him.

I fired right into the rear of the AMX, lighting him on fire. As he screamed in agony, I fired a second time, this time at the KV-2. My shell struck him in the turret, causing him to grunt in pain. He turned his turret, and took aim at me. He fired, but the sheer force of his cannon was enough to shake the ground. I fired back, igniting his ammo rack. His turret flew through the air, and landed next to me with a thud. The AT-7 looked at me in amazement, and then horror. "Dude, are you ok?" Asked Trev. I looked down, to see a 152mm hole right through my frontal armor.

"Well, will you look at that." I said. I looked behind me, to see the Jagdpanther and Hellcats looking at me in amazement. Then I passed out.

I woke up in a garage, with two tanks next to me. They had red crosses on them, so I assumed they were medics.

"Hey, you can't go passing out in me like that dude!" I looked to see Trev, staring at me with a big smile. The medics surrounded me, asking all kinds of things I couldn't make out.

"Get off me, I'm fine." I started up, and drove out of the garage.

"That'll leave e'm wondering for a while!" Said Trev enthusiastically. To that, I laughed. I headed to the nearest resupply store, which was run by a M4A3E8.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" He asked politely.

"Yes, can I get 30 rounds of 88 ammo, and a full tank of gas?" He turned around, and started looking for everything I asked for. I glanced at the TV, which was on the news. I stood there, not believing what I was seeing. The reporter was reporting, of all the things he could, about me! He talked about my injury, my location, and my escape.

"Crap." The other customers had also seen it, and looked at me with an expression of disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me. So what?" They continued looking at me, but I didn't care about them. What i did care about, however, is that Hans now knew where I was. The E8 gave me my stuff, and I quickly paid and left.

"Mobius, you have to get out of here." Said Trev.

"You think I didn't know that? What do you think I'm doing?" I drove as quick as I could, until I rounded a corner. There, in front of me, was a Maus.

"YOU!" He yelled. I stopped, and fired in desperation. My shell missed, because I didn't take the time to aim. I backed up slowly, but not before he fired again. This shell struck my frontal plate, penetrating it. I felt no pain, and continued backing up.

"I will MURDER you for what you did to my brother!" He said.

"Let me guess, your brother was an E-100." To that he fired again, striking me in the turret. I returned fire, nailing him in the treads.

"Darn it! Can't penetrate him!" He fired again, this time doing massive damage and hurting my engine. I felt a rush of intense rage.

"That wasn't smart..." I fired in anger, with a force I didn't even know I was capable of. The shell penetrated right through his frontal armor, and blew the Maus apart. "Well, that was fun." I turned around to continue on my way, when I saw a familiar STB-1 looking at me. If she was here, Hans couldn't be far off.

"Crappity crap crap CRAP!"

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" She yelled in a demanding tone.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!?" I yelled.

"Because we want answers." Said an unknown voice, I looked to see Hans coming out from behind a building. Crap.

"And you aren't going anywhere until we find out what the heck is going on here!" Added the STB.

I started up my engine to leave, but the STB's barrel glowed, killing my engine. What the heck was going on here?

"It's no use killing me." I said defiantly.

"We know that, we are not going to kill you, at least not me." The M60 replied, who seemed to just appear out of thin air. That was comforting (not).

"Now can we talk about this in a civilized way or do I have t torture your soul like I did last time?" Asked Hans. I was not gonna have that happen again.

"Yes…I guess." I replied, disheartened. The crowd started to get closer, trying to see what was going on.

"STAND BACK!" Yelled the STB-1. Suddenly a wall of fire surrounded us, forcing the reporters back. What the heck was this turning into?

"What is this?" I asked, somewhat shaking.

"It's just an illusion, nothing serious." She replied. She came closer to me, and whispered something.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." She said. Her beautiful voice comforted me. Trev gave me a look, which I returned with a "SHUT UP" stare.

"MOBIUS! MOBIUS!" Yelled a familiar StuG III. He came and hugged me, telling me he had missed me.

"THANK THE MAKER YOU'RE ALIVE!" He added. Trev chuckled.

"Looks like someone missed you."

"Now Mobius, are you willing to cooperate?" Asked the Patton. I thought for a moment. I trusted the STB, she sounded like she meant it.

"Yes, I am." I replied with a smile. Doc nudged me, he was glad to have me back.

"Now, lets begin." Said Hans in a creepy tone.

"Who are you?" He asked. Of all the questions, he really asked who I was?

"We all know my name is Mobius. Doesn't' take a genius to know that." I replied sarcastically. The Leopard opened his mouth, to show oil dripping from his teeth. That was a scary sight, needless to say.

"We both know you're lying, but screw it, I don't care for your real name anyways." He said, somewhat threateningly.

"Now the real question, does the word human ring a bell to you, human?" He asked. Crap, how the heck did he know? Trev gave me a confused look.

"Never heard it before." I said with a lying voice. There was no point in lying at this point, I was simply doing it to tick them off.

"I can tell you're lying, you're trying to hide the fact that you aren't from this world." Hans replied. No dip Sherlock. The Patton spoke something to Hans, then turned back to me.

"Tell me Mobius, what do you know about Nightmare? the one that gave you some "gifts" like extreme resistance to damage, total resilience to pain and things like that? The entity that attacked Nagumo right after she caught up with you."

So that was It's name. Finally I could put a face to that nosey jerk.

"First time I've heard his name. Don't really know much about him, except that he possesses people and is very nosey." I replied.

"As I'm running out of patience now I'm gonna vanquish you soul if you don't start talking." He said. Suddenly his barrel transformed into a massive sword with blood dripping off of it.

"WHAT THE-" WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON HERE?

"NOW, BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOUL WITH ME, TELL ME MOBIUS, DOES THE HUMAN WORD MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU?" He yelled in a scary tone.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT WORD BEFORE!" I lied.

"You asked for it." He said, and started coming towards me.

"You're screwed." Said Trev. Suddenly, the STB stepped in between us.

"NAGUMO, OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted to her. She meant it when she told me she would protect me.

"NO! I AIN'T LETTING YOU HURT HIM!" She replied. This was my chance. I started my engine, and fired an APCR at Hans, penetrating his lower glacis.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him. He then pushed Nagumo away, and sped towards me at high speed. He then sliced me in the side, opening my fuel tanks and causing massive pain. I started to fade out, when I had an Idea. I loaded an HE round, and fired into my fuel. I felt extreme pain like never before as I burned, then finally exploded.


	13. Chapter 13

Back, for the 3rd time. The black room was starting to get irritating. I had work to do. I wanted revenge. I wanted to spawn far away, but I was restricted to within a mile of my death point. If I was to spawn, I had to move fast. I spawned in next to a large garage, which wasn't on the map.

"Might as well." I drove in, and saw a Cromwell sitting there. He looked at me for a moment, then spoke.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Boyde's paint shop! What can I do for you?" He asked. Paint shop? Hm... I had an idea.

"How much for a custom?" I asked.

"That'll be 200,000 credits sir." I told him what I wanted, and paid. About 15 minutes later, I rolled out looking new. Black and grey, with a big white stripe on the side of my turret. I had always been mesmerized by German tank paint schemes of WWII, but this was by far my favorite. I was angry, and had to find Hans. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. And maybe a 88 or two. I drove off, but found nothing.

"I'm gonna find you if it's the last thing I do..." I muttered. Revenge would be mine.

Nothing. Every street, every garage I checked, Hans was nowhere. Even at the spot where I died, there was nobody. Then I realized something. Trev was gone!

"Trev, you there? Buddy? Hello?" Nothing, not a peep from my best friend. I guess when I died, Trev left my mind. My best friend was gone, for good this time. Now I had even more of a reason to find them. I continued looking, passing bystander after bystander along the way. A few gave me looks, I guess they recognized me from the news. Or it was the new camo, could have been either one. Nowhere was my target. I had pretty much given up. I decided to head to the store, maybe buy some equipment. A self sealing fuel tank would be nice. Along the way, I stopped to listen. I heard a sound like someone was crying. I creeped forward, trying to obtain a visual. It was her. The STB-1 was crying, and next to her was my target. Another tank was next to them, an ISU-152. I recognized her from a few days ago. There was my target.

I loaded an AP shell, then stopped. He was hurt. What kind of guy would kill someone when they are hurt and can't fight back? I had to wait. As I backed up, I noticed the STB-1 look my direction. Did she see me? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I would have to stalk them until he was better. Then, I could have my revenge. Only then. I drove off, and proceeded to continue towards the store. Several tanks stopped to stare, some where reporters. I didn't care though. I just wanted some gear. Maybe even a camo net. I needed to prepare. What killed me last time would not happen again.

I arrived at the store, and quickly bought everything I needed. Self sealing tanks, custom built self destruct, camouflage net, everything. I thanked the store owner, and drove off. I was passing the bar, when a KV-1S stopped me. He looked at me as if he wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. He looked at me, then spoke.

"Fight me noob!" He said. I sighed.

"Just move out of my way." I said.

"FIGHT ME COWARD!" I thought for a moment.

"Let's take this into the alley." I said with a grin. We drove slowly into a dark alley behind the bar, and I checked to make sure nobody was watching.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

"Let's do it coward! NOW!" He fired a 122mm, which safely bounced off my frontal plate. Stunned, the KV-1S started to flank me. Then, he made his first mistake. He turned, and showed me his side. I quickly put an 88mm AP round into him, and he screamed in pain. He returned fire with a shot that penetrated my turret, but I felt nothing. His eyes widened, and he started to beg for mercy.

"Please...I'm sorry! Leave me alone!" I looked at the pathetic wimp, and simply fired again. Another penetration, this time hitting his fuel tanks. The fuel started to bleed out, the same way It did last time I died. I decided to put him out of his misery, and fired another shell into his turret. He still lived, however, and I decided to leave him to die. As I turned around, he spoke his last words.

"Who...are...you..." I turned my turret, and came up with my new name.

"Call me the Black Death." As I said those last words, I turned around to see a VK 30.01 H looking in horror.

"Say nothing, or I swear I will hunt you down." I said. He nodded fearfully, and I drove off to find a nice empty garage to call home. I found one eventually, and tried to forget everything that had happened. If course, I couldn't. I turned on the TV to calm me down, and saw a news flash.

"BigWorld news, reporting from every corner of BigWorld!"

"Earlier this morning in the peaceful city of Ruinburg the Hellhound was spotted at a local bar. We have confirmed reports of The Hellhound's current location, he's in the local hospital under a cover of secrecy, no reporter has confirmed anything but rumors says that he had two children." The

"Also we have reports of a special woman, we don't have a name yet but we can confirm her model is the M60 Patton." He added.

"Well, this changes things." I said. I couldn't kill him anymore, I mean, what kind if guy would do that? I would still get revenge, but in a different way. In the meantime, I would have to keep an eye on that VK. I was tired. It had been a loooong day. I rolled into a comfy spot, turned off my engine, and finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up rather early, and quickly left the garage. I didn't know what I wanted to do, obviously now was not a good time to exercise my plan. I decided to go on a casual stroll, and go in a big circle around the city. The bar would be my halfway point. In about 15 minutes I had nearly made it to the bar. I looked in the windows via my long range optics, and spotted some commotion. Right in the center of it was the M60, whose name I had somehow managed to avoid.

"If I could go anywhere without getting into a fight..." I murmured to myself. Then I noticed something else. She was surrounded, by what looked like a mob of angry citizens. She had no escape route, and she knew it. I had to help her. She had given me Trev, so I decided to give her an opportunity to escape. Blocking the exit were two T29s and a IS-3. Behind her was a Jumbo, who was with a Locust.

"T29s and IS-3 are gonna die first." I said. I looked through my scope, and let my first shell fly. It struck the first T29 in the back of the turret, killing him instantly.

"BOOM! Headshot!" I cheered. I fired again, striking the second T29 in the rear. This one flew through the window, so the glass shards helped. He screamed in pain, and I fired another shot. This one finished him, after lighting him on fire. The IS-3 started to turn his turret to find me, but his cannon barrel got stuck in the doorway. He was to well angled for a long range shot, so I loaded an HE round and sped towards him. I rammed him at 30 Kph, crushing his rear along with his engine. This was followed by a quick kill shot, and the IS-3 was no more. The Jumbo turned towards me, and fired an APCR into my turret. This bounced, and I replied with one to his hull. Mine NEVER bounce, and he exploded in a huge fireball. The locust attempted to get behind me, but I reversed and crushed him between me and the wall. The M60 looked at me, and I replied with

"You're welcome." Then I backed up, and drove off as fast as possible. I sped down the road, listening to gunfire galore in the background. Along the road, I got shot at by a certain VK. He looked at me in fear once again, and I proceeded to put a shell into him. It hurt him, but it purposely left him alive. He looked at me with big, sad eyes. A crowd of bystanders formed, which was promptly dissolved with a few well placed HE rounds. As I drove off, I sported a new catchphrase.

"Beware the Black Death!" I yelled. And with that, I disappeared into the shadows. I waited in my position for anything interesting. I wasn't let down, as tons of medical personnel rushed out of the building. The crowd was gathering around the VK, but I didn't care. I did, however, see the M60 zoom past and enter the hospital. Oh well, I had been given a good day. I slowly started to head to my garage, when I felt a nudge. I looked down, to see two little tanks; a Leichtraktor and a MS-1. The MS-1 looked at me which it's little purple eyes, as did the Liechtraktor with its green eyes.

"Well then, aren't you little cuties?" I admit it, I have a soft spot for children. They both nuzzled against me in the cutest way possible. Then I made the mental link. These were Hans's kids! As they drove around me in circles, I couldn't help but think of a way I could use them to my advantage. Of all my ideas, none of them seemed humane. The only thing I could do as of now was to head to my garage, and take care of them for the night. The cute little tier ones followed me back to my garage, but not without my supervision. I had to watch them like a hawk. I had a sister, and I knew what taking care of her was like when she was little.

We finally made it back to the garage, which eventually meant them riding on my engine deck. They weren't very heavy, as they were about the size of a 1/6 scale RC car. When we got to the garage, I locked the door and turned on the TV. The news was on, again. The subject was the bar shootout, of course. Oh, and I made the headlines! I was becoming noticed, which was not what I wanted. However, when they talked about the witnesses, I felt rage. The VK had fezzed up. He had been the one to reveal me as the killer of the KV-1S.

"I warned you buddy." I said. I knew what I would do tomorrow, that was certain. As I turned the TV off, I looked to see the little tier ones curled up together asleep, which was the sweetest thing I had seen all day. To that sight, I shut down my engine, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up, and quickly checked on the kids. There they were, in the same position they were when they fell asleep.

"Isn't that cute." I muttered. I quickly readied myself while the kids slept, and gently placed them on my engine deck. It was rather early, so I decided not to wake them up. I opened the door, and was almost blinded by the sunlight. I set out immediately, ready to show the VK 30.01 H what happens when you sell out the Black Death. As I passed the bar, I remembered the carnage I had caused yesterday. I had to give the kids back immediately. I headed down the road, receiving all kinds of glares. People were gossiping about me, something that made me want to put a shell into e'm. Finally, I made it to the hospital. I pulled up to the receptionist, who greeted me with a frightful stare.

"Is... Sorry, is there anything I can help you with sir?" she said.

"Get me the room number for two patients, the Hellsings, and that injured VK 30.01 H." I replied. She looked at me for a second, then turned around and looked them up for me.

"They are both in hall 15, one opposite ends. Go up the ramp there, and take a right. Then go down the hall and turn left." I nodded politely, and departed to meet them. I followed the directions given, and sat outside Hans's door for a moment. I was nervous. What if he shot me on sight? I had to take the chance. I opened the door, and saw maybe ISU and Hans lying down. They both looked up at me, both with a extremely surprised face.

"Surprise, Hans. I have a gift for you."I said.

"What? Who the heck are you?" Said Hans, with a surprised face.

"You remember me. You killed me." I said. I moved up a little, exiting the shadows.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He yelled.

"Relax, I have something for you." I turned around, and gently placed the kids on the ground in front of Hans.

"You're welcome." The ISU ran to her kids, and did what any other parent would do. Hans looked up to me with big, tearful eyes.

"Thank you...and...I'm sorry." He said. He went over to the kids, and the ISU came up to me. I received a kiss on my turret cheek, which really made my day.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem. Now, I have some, erm, business to attend to down the hall. Excuse me." I left the room, but quickly pulled back in.

"Oh, and you might want to cover your kids' ears, this won't be pretty." They looked at each other, and cut me a glare. To that, I left the room and headed off to pay a certain scumbag a visit.

I drove down the hall, and reach his room. He looked like he was recovering, something I was about to change. There were two Stuarts next to him, which I assumed were nurses.

"Out, now." The nurses looked at me in fear, and quickly drove out. I drove in, and looked at him. He looked up at me, with his eyes full of fear.

"Surprise. Remember me? That guy who killed the KV-1S? I'm the one who told you NOT to tell a soul. I'm the Black Death. Oh, what did I say I would do if you spoke up?" He looked at me, obviously quivering in fear.

"You...would hunt me d-down?" I nodded. I started slowly circling him, looking at his every detail.

"You got a family?" He nodded slowly.

"You love them?" Again, he nodded.

"Tell them." I stabbed him in the side, with a special needle I had equipped on the end of my barrel.

"OW!" He yelled.

"You have mere minutes to live. Go tell your family you love them. I'm not telling you how long you have to live, so hurry. I implanted a material dissolution virus in you, which is uncurable. Go." I ripped his life support systems out, and he quickly sped down the hall. I smiled at what I had done. There was no virus, and he would die without the life support before he would get home.

"Don't mess with the Black Death." I said to myself. I drove out of the room, to see Hans looking right at me.

"That was fun to watch." He said.

"It felt good. Now he'll know not to go back against his word." I said in reply.

"You would have been a very talented reaper in the Hellsing Order." Said Hans, smiling.

"Reaper? Who were they?" I asked.

"Special assassins who used rather unconventional methods, spreading fear before getting their target."

"Heh, that sounds fun. They say the best way to defeat an enemy is to demoralize them first." I said.

" Wise words, come on let's head down to the cache, the rest of our group is there and Nagumo would like to see you, she has a crush on you." He said, nudging me. I could tell, the way that she had defended me like that. She was awfully nice... Well, things just got a bit more interesting.

"Ok, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a great day. I had been formally introduced to the entire crew; they were a colorful bunch. Violinists, mages, elites, a crapload of strange people. I guess I would fit right in. We talked for a good while, then headed back to the hospital. I had agreed to keep watch for suspicious activities outside, so that's what I did. The crowd outside ranted, screaming things like "expell the Hellhound" or "kill the Black Death!" It was scary how much the people wanted our heads. I basically sat around for an hour, having to put up with that awful hospital smell. I was getting bored, so I decided to give the crowd a little scare. What I did see, however, was something that really disturbed me. Inside the crowd was a Leopard 2A5, complete with black hull, and creepy snake-like eyes. He stared back at me, and frowned.

"What the heck-" I backed up slowly, still trying to comprehend what I just saw. That tank isn't even in the game! How was it in front of me? I slowly drove into Hans and Saralla's room, and both looked up at me as if to say "What?"

I slowly drove into Hans and Saralla's room, and both looked up at me as if to say "What?" The kids were beside them, playing together in the floor. "120mm L55 gun, classified armor, top speed of 45mph, any if this ring a bell?" I asked.

"Tier? class? model? what?" asked Hans, confused.

"One of the greatest tanks ever built, one that doesn't need a tier. Nor does it have one." I said, not sure if they would understand what I would say.

"A Strigoi?!" Yelled Hans. I honestly had no idea what that meant.

"A main battle tank? i thought those were extinct!" said Saralla, looking worried.

"I don't know honey but we must be careful now" Hans said to her.

"One more thing. He saw me. And he looked creepy as heck." I added, a cold shiver going down my hull.

"Creepy, what do you mean?" asked Saralla.

"As in the stuff of nightmares." I replied.

"Details?" Asked Hans, curious.

"No details required. I don't even want to put those thoughts back in my head." I said, shaking my turret in a negative way. Hans looked at me confused, then looked behind me with wide eyes.

"Hello Hans." Said a voice behind me. I looked behind me in fear at the Leopard 2A5, and backed up a bit.

"Hans, you have the eyes of your mother." He said.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled Hans. I looked at the mirror behind the mysterious tank to see no reflection, something that really freaked me out.

"My name is Nosferatu Hellsing." He replied, which confused me. I backed up in fear, which I guess got the best of me. I fired at him, which I honestly didn't expect to damage him.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE FREAK!" I shouted. The shell bounced off his turret harmlessly, doing nothing. He looked at me, and spoke up.

"Pathetic." He said, firing a 120mm shell right into my hull. I felt a massive pain inside, like it had pierced one of my organs or something. The Leopard 2 came closer to me, but was distracted by a shot from Hans, which also bounced.

"Hans, what are you doing with a Human?" He asked. How did he know that?

"I'M PROTECTING HIM!" Yelled Hans.

"AND THE HELLSINGS ARE EXTINCT! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY I HAVE ONE IN FRONT OF ME!" He added, with a confused tone.

"Oh Hans, you're confused." Said the other tank, in a noticeably different tone.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Hans yelled. Saralla approached me, and started to try to fix me.

"I am...I am...your...father." Said the Leopard, making everyone in the room look at him.

"My...my...father?" Hans asked.

"Osiris would've been proud to see you now, but she's...she's dead...your mother is dead." Said the Leopard 2. He then looked at me, with regret in his eyes.

"Sorry, human" He said, apologizing. I gave him a forced smile, which was hard through all the pain.

"My...mother?" Asked Hans, curiously.

"She died bringing you to this world" he replied.

"BUT WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED A FATHER!?" Hans demanded, he was having a mental breakdown.

"Dead, by orders of the Hellsings, my own family backstabbed me" Nosferatu replied. Geez, I can't imagine how that must have felt. I looked down at my shell holes to see that they were still there, much to my dismay.

"Anyone care to explain... why my damage isn't repairing?" I asked, drawing all my breath.

"And thanks, the treatment we humans get... Isn't so nice..." I added sarcastically.

"You can't use your powers now, if i were you i would save my strength" said Nosferatu. He then looked at Saralla, with a look that said he saw something.

"Are you having trouble to sleep well miss.." He asked, not knowing her name.

"Saralla." She said, answering him.

"Miss Saralla." He finished. He looked like he noticed something, what it was, I had no clue.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, like a voice telling me something i don't quite remember." She replied. Oh no, oh please no... I thought for a moment about what Saralla had said. A voice in her head? Could it be? I quickly gathered all my strength and healed my wounds manually. I needed to go and think.

"Ok, nice meeting you. I'm gonna go vent my pain on some innocent people I find down the street." I said. As the Leopards and ISU watched me leave, I couldn't help but think about the fact that he knew I was human. How did he know? That gave me another subject of thought. I drove out of the hospital, not knowing I was about to be on the headlines again.


	17. Chapter 17

I vented my pain on some random people, killing every one of them. When I was done, I drove off to the bar. I pulled into the bar, and saw Lucia and Nagumo talking together. They looked up at me curiously.

"Hey guys, there's something we need to talk about. It's important."

"What is it Mobius?" asked Lucia.

"He's back. I know it. And I know that you know what I mean." I answered.

"No way, Hans and i sealed him." She said in reply.

"We must do something." said Nagumo, and I admired her will for action.

"You wanna know how i'm sure?" I asked, with a small grin.

"Oh, I might need help hiding bodies in a little while as well." I added, glancing outside.

"How, tell us." asked Lucia, listening attentively.

"Bodies? tell me you didn't go in a random killing spree again!" said Nagumo with a frown.

"Hey, it's their fault for getting in my way. I was shot again earlier, so I was venting." I said.

"Here's how I know: When I was, erm, possessed, I had dreams. Dreams where a black mist would talk to me. They were more of nightmares, actually." I explained, changing the subject.

"Who shot you, i'm gonna go fi-" Nagumo was interrupted when Lucia slapped her.

"Ouch, that hurts!" She yelled, but was quiet when Lucia gave her a death stare.

"Black mist? who is having these nightmares?" asked Lucia worriedly.

"Saralla is. That is what worries me. Hans's dad arrived a little while ago, and asked her if she had trouble sleeping. She said yes, and added that a voice had been keeping her awake telling her things she didn't know. I think she was lying about not knowing. It was Hans's dad that shot me by the way, but I had shot first. Nice guy once you get to know him." I replied.

"Hans dad?" Nagumo asked, reciving another glare from Lucia.

"Saralla? well we must do something to help her, maybe we should get there right now, also Hans' dad probably would know something about it" said Lucia.

"One more thing about him... He's a Leopard 2A5 MBT." I added, perking their interest.

"A Main Battle Tank? those were extinct long ago before our kind rolled across this world." Said Lucia, gaining my attention.

"What's a Main Battle Tank?" asked Nagumo.

"Well, were I come from, a Main Battle Tank is basically the main type of fighting tank in a military. They are usually the tanks you would find in the heat of battle, taking hits and dishing out pain in the form of AP and HE." I replied.

"Uh...sounds like you don't mess with them." Nagumo said. I silently chuckled to that.

"Let's go pay him a visit, help Saralla and meet the guy." said Lucia, turning on her engine. We then turned around, and departed.

"Okay, let's get moving." I said as we left the bar.

"Beware, the guy is creepy as heck." I warned, the others nodding. We started to pass some dead tanks, from my venting earlier.

"Uh..." I muttered, feeling uncomfortable as we passed the chunks of burning metal.

"That's your mess right?" asked Lucia, shooting me a glare.

"Uh huh." I said, unwillingly blushing a little.

"Esconder." Said Lucia, making the corpses dissappear.

"Thanks?" I asked. My answer came quickly, in the form of a slap.

"Next time clear your mess." She said in an distinguishable motherly tone.

We then entered the hopsital, and entered the room with the others. Nosferatu and the others were talking, not realizing we were there.

"Excuse me, can we come in?" asked Lucia, knocking on the door.

"Yes come in." Answered Saralla, watching us all come in.

"Sara, we wanted to talk to you about something." said Lucia.

"What? me?" She asked, with visible stress.

"It is about your dreams" I said, getting Nosferatu's attention. He then turned around, making us look at his creepy eyes. He closed them politely, that way we didnt have to look at them.

"Sorry." He said, Lucia nodded.

"My dreams? what about them?" Saralla asked. She then turned to Hans, who nodded.

"Ok, what about them?" She asked, sounding somewhat defeated.

"You were having dreams with an entity, a black mist of sorts demanding something, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I've been having this sort of dreams lately, since the kids were born." Hans nuzzled her to calm her down.

"I believe Nightmare's on the loose again." I said, the others eye's widening.

"The human is right, i can feel him nearby, though i can't pinpoint his location." Said Nosferatu. If he would just stop calling me a human...

"How do you know that?" asked Nagumo.

"I'm a Strigoi, not dead but not alive, i can theoretically see or feel entities, but this one is giving me a hard time." He replied.

"I really suggest someone to take the kids to a safe place." said Nosferatu, which seemed smart.

"Tell Doc and Gryphus to take them for a while Nagumo." Said Saralla, Nagumo then called the kids over and led them outside the room.

"Ok, shall we begin?" asked Nosferatu, receiving a nod from everyone.

"But why is he on the loose?" Asked Saralla.

"I don't know, but he can't do much with my security lockdown on him" said Lucia.

"I think someone helped him" said Hans.

"But who?" asked Lucia.

"I can only think of people who want me six feet under." Said Hans, which perked my interest.

"LeFay or Kasaragi." Hans added. I had no idea who these people were, but they sure didnt sound nice.

"What would it take to him to be released?" asked Saralla, making me raise an opticbrow.

"It would take me to say release security lockdown, it would release my security lockdown." said Lucia. I facepalmed, realizing what she had done. Great, just great.

"Sara...what's wrong with you?" Asked Nagumo, driving in the door.

"Saralla, are you ok?" asked Hans, nudging her a bit.

"I...i...don't know...it...hurts!" she said, I backed up a bit.

"Good job Lucia, you just made things worse!" I said, debating whether or not to slap her. I decided against it, however.

"She's turning! just like Nagumo!" said Lucia, also backing up.

"Help...me...it..hurts!" Saralla yelled, Hans backed up as well.

The color of Saralla's hull began to change, turning from a lovely green to a pitch black. Her eyes changed from purple to red, with tiny black specs for pupils.

"EVERYBODY GET BEHIND ME!" Nosferatu yelled, and everyone did exactly that.

"Please...help...me!" said Saralla, crying a single tear. She then closed her eyes for several moments, before opening them with a disturbing growl.

"Her soul is mine!" said Nightmare, almost claiming victory.

"I don't think so Nightmare." said Nosferatu, loading his gun in return.

"Who are you!?" Nightmare yelled.

"Nosferatu, the last Strigoi." He replied, making Nightmare's evil eyes widen. He then narrowed them and fired at Nosferatu, causing the round to disintegrate harmlessly.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare yelled, surprised. He reloaded instantly and fired again, doing nothing.

"HOW?!" The possessed ISU yelled.

"You can't kill the one that isn't alive but neither isn't dead." Said Nosferatu, shooting a strange round that penetrated the black hull. Saralla then began to change back to normal, which I presumed meant that Nightmare was gone.

"SARALLA!" Screamed Hans, driving over to his wife. She opened her eyes, which were back to normal.

"What...happened?" She asked, sounding weak.

"You're back." He said, Saralla looked at Nosferatu, who closed his eyes.

"Don't close them." said Saralla, making Nosferatu have a strange expression

"Open your eyes." She added, Nosferatu slowly opened them.

"I'm not afraid" Saralla said.

"You're not...afraid of my eyes?" Asked Nosferatu, sounding confused.

"You...are part...of my family now." She said before passing out in exhaustion.

"Part of her...family?" Said Nosferatu, crying. I came up beside him, and nudged him a bit.

"I felt the same." I said, receiving a nod from the Strigoi.


	18. Chapter 18

I watched happily as they all "hugged" (if that's what you want to call it). Nightmare had been defeated, AGAIN. I looked on with a smile, and eventually found my gaze was on Nagumo. She was beautiful, I had to admit. And she was so nice as well...

"Um, guys? Where is nightmare now? I mean, hate to burst your bubble, but is he still around?" I asked. Nosferatu looked around, I assumed he was trying to find him.

"He's not here, he retreated for now, he know he can't do anything as long as I'm nearby." He said.

"I guess we should all be careful then." I looked out the window, and saw that it was dark out.

"Well, guess I'm gonna get to my garage, see you all tomorrow." And I drove out of the room to head home. Around midway, I stopped at the park. It was a beautiful night out, so I decided to stargaze. It was a very clear sky, and thousands of stars were visible. About five minutes in, I heard voices.

"Do you really think we'll find him?" Said one.

"I can't be sure." Said another.

"If I could just go an hour without getting in a darned fight..." I mumbled. I turned around the corner, and saw five tanks. An M4A3E8 was leading a formation of consisting of an AT-7 and a Comet. Back behind them was a T34 heavy, and a M8A1. The T34 had a camera, and the M8A1 had a microphone, so I assumed they were news reporters. They all looked at me with an expression of HOLY CRAP WE GOT HIM, and I made the mental link that these guys were hunting me.

"Stand down or be destroyed!" Yelled one. That caught my attention.

"Lemme guess, you guys are working with the news to hunt me down?" I chuckled, which made them seem nervous.

"Good luck with that." I fired a smoke canister into the ground in front of me, and quickly vanished into the fog. I raced into a sniping position, where the shadows concealed me. They were yelling things like "where'd he go?" Or "this way!" The five came out of the fog, dazed and confused. I loaded an AP round into my chamber, and took aim at the AT-7's side.

"We'll see who's hunting who." I said. Let the hunt begin. I took careful aim at his side, but then decided against it. I wanted the people watching to know who they were messing with. I stalked them for about 5-10 minutes, then decided I would pick them off one by one. I would leave the T34 alone for now, I wanted the camera to capture all of it. The five of them all drove together, I assumed they believed in safety in numbers. That wouldn't help protect them from me though. I pulled up into a destroyed house, and poked my barrel out of a hole in the wall. As they came down the road towards me, their voices got louder.

"Ok folks, I think we're getting close." Said the M8A1 to the camera.

"This must be how jaws felt." I joked to myself. I zoomed in on the Comet, who was whispering something to the AT-7.

"Let it rain fire." I said with an evil grin. I let my shell fly, which immediately struck the body of my target. The others were shocked, and they all scattered and spread out across the road. The Comet was still alive, and was begging for help. My second shell struck him right in the turret, which promptly blew off in a fiery explosion.

"1 down." I said to myself. I had an idea that if I tracked one, they would all stay around that tank to help him. This would make it easier on me, and I wouldn't have to chase them down one by one. My third shell de-tracked the AT-7, who wailed in pain. I had fired too many shells from the same position, so I relocated. I found a sweet little shadow behind them, where I could be completely concealed. The E8 started shooting into nooks and hiding places, so I decided he was next. I fired a shell into his turret ring, jamming his turret and inflicting severe pain. The others looked on in fear, as I pummeled him to death with my next two precise shells. One to the rear, and another to the turret.  
The M8A1 screamed, and tried to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" I said to myself. A quick 88mm ended that escape attempt. The T34 looked around in absolute horror, and decided to try the same thing. He was slow, so I decided to kill the AT-7 first. My first shot was incredibly lucky, and lit him on fire. The T34 looked on with his camera in horror, and continued his escape attempt as his friend screamed in pain. Darting in and out of the shadows, I followed him. He constantly looked around to find me, but I was too well hidden.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

"Maybe if you had done that to me, this wouldn't be happening." I said. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Only then did I realize what he was attempting. We were within view range of the hospital! He was attempting to take refuge in there. A single shell tracked him, leaving him still and without movement. Then, I decided to appear from the shadows.

"Hi there." I said in a creepy tone. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, and fired a shell at me. The shell penetrated my frontal armor, but I felt nothing. His eyes widened as I got closer, until I was virtually side scraping him.

"Well well well, look who tried to catch the Black Death. How's that comin for ya?" I said sarcastically. His eyes begged for mercy, and the camera was still rolling. An idea flew into my barrel. I took the camera off of him, and placed it on the ground facing him.

"Well people, this is what happens when you try to catch ME." I said sinisterly. I quickly let a shell out into his fuel tank, which purposely didn't explode. The fuel poured out of his side, and he wailed in agony. I left the camera rolling, and slowly rolled away towards my garage. My message had been delivered.

* * *

I finally made it to my garage, and laid down to rest. It had been a long day. Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come inside? It's Nagumo." Said the familiar voice. She had followed me? Well, that's not too bad...

"Oh, hey Nagumo! Sure, I'll get the door..." I rolled over and opened the door, revealing the very familiar STB-1.

"Hey Mobius, I came to...uhh...ohh..." She blushed a bit, telling me she was embarrassed.

"What is it? You can tell me, I swear. Anything." I asked, looking at her with a smile.

"I saw you...killing...those people." She said, making me a bit embarrassed as well.

"Oh, um... yeah... sorry about that. I guess I got carried away there." I said shamefully.

"No...it's ok...I would've helped you get rid of those pests...uh..." She said, taking me completely by surprise.

"Yes?" I said, not exactly expecting that reply.

"I do...because...i...uh...like you" She said, blushing like crazy. My heart went up to my head it felt, and I realized why I had been looking at her like I had.

"Really?" I started blushing as well, though not as bad as her.

"I, well... I like you too." I said, smiling at her. She started to cry joyfully, and came up close. She then kissed me, and gave me the greatest feeling I had ever felt. It was love.

"I don't want to loose you." Nagumo said with her beautiful voice. I blushed, this time really bad. I smiled probably the biggest smile ever, and kissed her back.

"You won't. Ill always come back. Always."


End file.
